


исполни одно желание (живешь только дважды)

by agewa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agewa/pseuds/agewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Зимнего Солдата не смогли схватить.<br/>Или, история, в которой есть смокинги, водка с мартини (взболтать, но не смешивать), фальшивые поцелуи, огромный ущерб собственности, чан с акулами, а Стив похож на Урсулу Андресс. Но в основном, история о том, как, следуя заветам Джеймса Бонда, злодея соблазняют на светлую сторону.</p>
            </blockquote>





	исполни одно желание (живешь только дважды)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [make one dream come true (you only live twice)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545058) by [beardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley). 



\- У нас белый код, - говорит Фьюри без вступления.  
  
Стив оглядывает остальную команду, и видит, что не он один в недоумении. Тони закатывает глаза и бормочет, «О,  _белый_ код, ну конечно», а Брюс и Тор только вежливо улыбаются. Клинт и Наташа, с другой стороны, выпрямляются.  
  
\- Иисусе, - говорит Клинт где-то между возбуждением и тревогой, - мы уверены, что это правда он? Его последний заказ был – когда, лет десять назад?  
  
Фьюри не снисходит до ответа. Вместо этого он одаряет его взглядом, который явно вопрошает, _Ты что, ставишь под вопрос мое ясновидение?_ Клинт съезжает по стулу.  
  
\- Мы знаем, кто его цель? – спрашивает Наташа.  
  
Фьюри поворачивается к Тони. Все тут же отодвигают стулья, будто он заразный.  
  
\- Я ничего не делал, - автоматически говорит Тони, поднимая руки. – Я невинен. Ну. Типа? Слушайте, тот слух о записи, где я занимаюсь сексом с близнецами Олсен – грязная ложь, родившаяся в больном, больном мозгу Переза…  
  
\- Заткнись, Старк, - говорит Фьюри, но без привычной остроты. – Все остальные, слушайте внимательно. Четыре часа назад один из наших агентов под прикрытием в России сообщил, что был активирован наемный убийца с целью уничтожения Тони Старка и захвата технологии реактора. С того момента мы получили подтверждение, что нашего агента убрали, так что они знают, что мы знаем. Если вы не подберете задницы, я даже не сомневаюсь, что мистер Старк будет мертв к концу недели.  
  
\- Эй, да ладно, - говорит Тони. – Сейчас скажу шокирующую вещь, но меня не в первый раз пытаются убить.  
  
\- У нас мало информации об убийце, - продолжает Фьюри, не обращая на него внимания. – У нас, если честно, больше слухов и городских легенд, чем фактов. Он работает под кодовым именем Зимний Солдат. Вот что вам необходимо знать…  
  
~  
  
**i.**  
  
_Полевой отчет: 11/08/2013  
Оперативник: Н. Романова  
…позиция была скомпрометирована. Кодовое имя ЗС, после преследования службой безопасности под предводительством агента Бартона, избежал задержания. Возможно столкновение с КПТ Роджерсом; КПТ Роджерс не может подтвердить ввиду отсутствия предв. визуального контакта. Предложен протокол безопасности ZZ-43D и заключение цели в штаб-квартире._  
  
Вечеринка – оглушительный рев смеха, звон бокалов с мартини и прекрасные дамы в платьях с глубоким декольте, и Стив не может не думать, что убийце лучшего шанса не подобрать. Тони не выглядит ни капельку взволнованным, он таскает за собой мисс Поттс и, наверное, оскорбляет три четверти гостей, с которыми заговаривает. Впрочем, так даже лучше – они ведь не хотят спугнуть Зимнего Солдата. И хотя Стиву не очень нравится идея использовать Тони в качестве наживки, ну, не ему решать в этот раз.  
  
Он кидает взгляд на огромные люстры, свисающие с невероятно высокого потолка, вздыхает, теребит свою бабочку и пытается сделать вид, что торчать у барной стойки – совершенно, абсолютно достойный способ провести вечер. Его сшитый на заказ смокинг жмет, не обладает  _ни единым_  полезным качеством, а деньги, потраченные на него, могли бы кормить приют для детей несколько недель.  
  
Было бы не так плохо, смоги он уговорить хоть кого-то составить ему компанию, но гораздо эффективнее было разделиться, чтобы не делать наблюдение таким очевидным. Ну, Тор бы не узнал «незаметность», даже прилети ему от нее айсбергом прямо в лицо, а Джейн, которую он держит под руку, уже изрядно набралась, но Стив знает, что они стараются.  
  
\- Вдова – всем, - раздается в наушнике голос Наташи. – Вижу цель на шесть часов, танцует с – Пеппер, это Кэт Фаррелл?  
  
Со своей внезапно крайне неудачной позиции у бара Стив пытается высмотреть Наташу, что не так уж легко, учитывая, какая она маленькая. Единственный плюс – он один из самых высоких парней в зале, так что через какое-то время все-таки замечает ее макушку. Только, ну конечно, половина людей на шесть часов от нее – темноволосые мужчины, танцующие с кем-то.  
  
\- Где? А, да, это Кэт Фаррелл, - мисс Поттс замолкает, затем добавляет, немного взволнованно. – Она в безопасности? Нам не надо ее спасать? Она очень хорошая, ее надо спасти.  
  
\- Она в безопасности, - говорит Наташа. – Здесь много народу, а он только разведывает обстановку. Кэп, надо занимать позиции.  
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Стив, пытаясь убрать из голоса то, как он себя чувствует – бесполезным. – Мстители, прикройте выходы. Тор, двери в сад; Соколиный глаз, лестница; Брюс, восточное крыло; Вдова, северное. Я займусь западным фойе.  
  
Он начинает двигаться до того как заканчивает говорить, лавируя между гостей. Наконец-то он занят чем-то более полезным, чем просто тратой времени у бара и надеждой, что убийца их не перемудрит. Фойе тяжело перекрыть: в нем много прикрытых шторами альковов и дверей в малые залы и конференц-холлы. Стив занимает позицию за дверьми, достаточно далеко, чтобы не привлекать ненужного внимания.  
  
\- Было бы намного проще, не будь ты единственной, кто знает его в лицо, Наташа, - говорит Брюс.  
  
\- Да, и как ты вообще можешь его видеть, если он на шесть часов? – спрашивает Тони.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, заткнитесь, - говорит Наташа. – Бартон, закрытую линию к ЩИТу. Романова всем отрядам, цель – белый мужчина, рост 175, на вид 25-30 лет, темные волосы, черный смокинг, кожаные перчатки. Сверхчеловеческая сила и бионическая левая рука.  
  
Тянутся минуты напряженного молчания. Шум танцующих и обменивающихся бессмысленными фразами людей отходит на задний план под грохотом адреналина в ушах Стива. Он изучает каждого проходящего в двери мужчину: почти все белые, каждый четвертый ростом метр семьдесят пять, больше, чем у половины темные волосы, и все в смокингах, которые наверняка стоят больше мотоцикла Стива.  
  
Затем:  
  
\- Красный код, красный код, - говорит Наташа, чуть задыхаясь, - он заметил меня. Идет к западному фойе. Не спугните его, это может плохо закончиться.  
  
Стив видит по меньшей мере четверых агентов ЩИТа, которые отлепляются от стен на другом конце комнаты, где они изображали охранников. Они идут к нему, медленно, и, похоже, с Зимним Солдатом Стив будет разбираться только с их поддержкой. Стив собирается с мыслями, не дает себе подумать о том, как ему не хватает щита, и толпа возле входа разделяется и…  
  
Стив не может дышать, потому что…  
  
Человек, который выглядит и двигается совсем как Баки, в точности как он, идет к нему – и видит Стива, у которого только мгновение, чтобы подумать,  _руки в перчатках_ , прежде чем тот улыбается ему, изумительно, мучительно, невероятно знакомо и говорит голосом Баки:  
  
-  _Вот_  ты где, я везде тебя искал, - толкает его к двери в один из малых залов и целует.  
  
Поцелуй целомудренный и сухой, всего лишь прикосновение губ и тепла, но колени у Стива дрожат. Через мгновение – долгое мгновение, во время которого Стив стоит абсолютно спокойно, в то время как каждый нейрон в его голове замыкает, каждый мускул заморожен, каждая мысль на паузе – через мгновение агенты ЩИТа пробегают мимо них, видимо думая, что Стив впереди. Они даже не обращают внимания на целующуюся сбоку пару.  
  
Стив не может сосредоточиться на этом. Потому что Баки целует его, или, может, его целует Зимний Солдат, и Стив уверен, что однажды это станет дико смешным анекдотом про похожую внешность, но сейчас все, о чем он может думать, это что он помнит Баки, помнит, но не идеально, и никогда не мог рисовать по памяти. И они никогда так не делали, конечно, нет, как они могли; но если бы Стив представлял – если бы думал об этом – _если бы_ , поцелуй был бы таким.  
  
А потом все кончается.  
  
Зимний Солдат отступает, хотя и остается всего в нескольких сантиметрах от него. Он ухмыляется, знакомая усмешка, которая заставляет что-то маленькое и невероятно важное в мозгу Стива замолкнуть, усмешка, которой Баки одаривал дам после того, как делал то, что они сделали сейчас, и его зрачки чуть расширены – но это не Баки.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга еще мгновение, и глаза Зимнего Солдата темные от чего-то, что заставляет жар собраться в животе у Стива, и ему надо – он должен – он хочет – прежде, чем он понимает, что делает, какая часть его вообще за рулем, он хватает Зимнего Солдата за затылок и притягивает к себе. Этот поцелуй другой, и Стив понимает, что первый был совершенно фальшивым, а этот – настоящий.  
  
Он горячий и требовательный, скольжение языка, которое заставляет Стива схватить Зимнего Солдата за задницу и подтащить к себе. Он слышит тихий щелчок сбоку и вваливается в конференц-холл; его разворачивают и прижимают спиной к обратной стороне двери – и они даже не перестают целоваться. Если бы перестали, Стив бы задумался, как совершенно непрофессионально, опасно и глупо, а еще клинически безумно это все. Его надо отдать под трибунал, его надо расстрелять, и он обдумает это, о, абсолютно, очень хорошо обдумает, как только Зимний Солдат перестанет кусать его нижнюю губу и касаться его языка своим.  
  
Стив не слышит, когда Зимний Солдат снимает перчатки, или когда отключает его комм, но затем в его волосах руки, одна теплая и одна холодная. И Стив не должен от этого стонать, но он стонет, тихий звук, рождающийся в горле, который не успевает вырваться из его рта прежде, чем Зимний Солдат проглотит его.  
  
Внезапный поток холодного воздуха, и тело Стива следует за отступившим Зимним Солдатом. Тот останавливает его, и Стив моргает.  
  
\- Я знаю тебя? – спрашивает Зимний Солдат, и он не то усмехается, не то хмурится.  
  
\- Да, - шепчет Стив. – Ты знаешь меня, ты знаешь мое имя.  
  
Зимний Солдат хмурит брови и склоняет голову на плечо.  
  
\- Я так не думаю. – Он подходит ближе и заглядывает Стиву в лицо, смотрит на его рот, и морщинка на лбу становится глубже. – Но ты знаешь, кто я.  
  
\- Я… да.  
  
Он смеется, тихо и хрипло.  
  
\- И ты не бежишь?  
  
Стив качает головой.  
  
\- Не в моих правилах.  
  
Это заставляет Зимнего Солдата снова засмеяться, и его дыхание обжигает щеку Стива. Он наклоняется к нему и целует в угол рта. Стив закрывает глаза, чтобы не пришлось искать в глазах Баки искру узнавания, которой не будет, чтобы не пришлось смотреть, как его лицо станет практически чужим.  
  
Когда он снова открывает глаза, Зимнего Солдата рядом нет. Окно на другом конце зала открыто, занавеску раздувает ветром, и когда Стив включает комм, он слышит голос Клинта:  
  
-…потеряли его.  
  
~  
  
**ii.**  
  
_Полевой отчет: 11/30/2013  
~~Оперативник:~~ Тони Старк, КОНСУЛЬТАНТ  
…мониторинг верхней палубы был отключен прежде, чем начался покер. Джарвис не может определить точный момент. Отсутствие усовершенствований в программе распознавания лиц будет изучено.  
Вот оно, безумие, решает Стив. Ему стоит записаться на прием к головоправам ЩИТа, он знает. Надо отказаться от миссии. Надо сказать Фьюри, что самый опасный убийца в мире совершенно случайно оказался его мертвым лучшим другом._  
  
Вот только, он практически уверен, что головоправы скажут, что он проецирует свое горе и все такое на первого попавшегося человека, смутно похожего на Баки, команда потребует ответов, а Фьюри не даст Зимнему Солдату форы только потому, что в другой жизни он мог быть Баки Барнсом.  
  
Стив знает, что это он, точно так же, как знал, что должен отправиться на ту фабрику в Австрии, как знал, что надо искать тело Баки в замороженной реке. Наташа рассказывала о ментальном переобучении Департамента Икс, о том, что Зимнего Солдата между миссиями держат на льду. Все, о чем это говорит Стиву – что он должен спасти Баки, теперь, и если придется хранить это от Фьюри и команды в секрете – ну, он не в первый раз идет против приказов, когда знает, что прав.  
  
Он почти убеждает себя, что готов, когда Зимнего Солдата замечают на круизном корабле Старк Индастриз в Карибском море. Стив в жизни не был на круизном корабле, но Брюс говорит ему, что все бывает в первый раз, и ему стоит перестать дергаться и сделать вид, что он на своем месте, пока никто не начал его подозревать.  
  
И таким образом команда оказывается у бассейна – или в нем в случае Стива, - неплохо сливаясь с публикой. Клинт и Наташа, похоже, в ЩИТе прошли специальный курс по загоранию с цветными коктейлями в руке. Наверное, Стиву не надо так удивляться. Тони сидит между Тором и Брюсом, и можно было бы усомниться в том, что он еще жив, не обмахивай он себя периодически пальмовым листом – Стив надеется, что пластиковым. Брюс по уши в научном журнале, который уже оставил белый прямоугольник на его груди, в то время, как остальная кожа краснеет с каждой минутой. Тор отказался надевать рубашку и привлекает слишком много внимания для секретной миссии. По крайней мере, он согласился на плавки.  
  
Стив завершает последний заплыв по бассейну. Он надеялся, что плаванье поможет избавиться от напряжения в плечах и неприятного предчувствия в животе, но не вышло. Это смешно, но он не может стряхнуть чувство, будто его голова находится в прицеле снайперской винтовки в эту секунду, и волосы у него на затылке становятся дыбом. Он выходит из воды, убирает волосы со лба.  
  
Мстители напряженно смотрят на него; Тони зачем-то указывает на него телефоном. Брюс медленно опускает журнал.  
  
\- Что? – непонимающе спрашивает Стив. – Что я сделал?  
  
\- Ничего, - говорит Тони, - а теперь заткнись. Я вершу историю YouTube.  
  
Наташа фыркает:  
  
\- Они просто завидуют, - говорит она, поднимая брови и вешая на лицо нечитаемую маску.  
  
\- Вы ребята порой такие странные, - бормочет Стив, пытаясь прикрыть себя полотенцем и не выглядеть неуклюжим или смущенным.  
  
Вечером они садятся за покерный стол. Ну, Тони садится за покерный стол; команда растекается по комнате и держит ухо востро. Коктейльная вечеринка в самом разгаре, музыканты заполняют тишину приятным негромким джазом. Все опять в смокингах, и Стив оттягивает воротничок каждые пять минут. Он здесь неофициально, и совет мисс Поттс –  _сгорбись, уложи по-другому волосы, и тебя никто не узнает_  – чудесно работает; никто не уделяет ему лишнего внимания. Если бы кто-то знал, что он Капитан Америка, было бы намного хуже. А так, он сидит со своей четвертой водкой с мартини и пытается выглядеть мрачно и несколько угрожающе. Бармен все более утешающе улыбается ему с каждым новым бокалом и, наконец, говорит:  
  
\- Послушай, все будет нормально. Деньги или женщины?  
  
Стив щурится в его сторону.  
  
\- Ты либо проиграл состояние у стола, - объясняет бармен, кивая в сторону покерного турнира, - либо тебя бросили ради парня побогаче.  
  
\- Ни то, ни другое, - говорит Стив. Бармен удивленно моргает. – Но, ээ. Спасибо? Продолжай подливать, наверное, - заканчивает он, и если это звучит жалко даже в его собственных ушах, бармен должен быть вроде священника, да? Или колонки советов в газете. Или чего-то такого. Стив мучительно жалеет, что не может напиться.  
  
В районе водки с мартини номер четырнадцать бармен начинает напрягаться, но у Стива уже нет времени его успокоить, потому что в этот момент в наушнике раздается голос Клинта:  
  
\- Соколиный Глаз всем: цель проникла в комнату через северо-западный выход. Смокинг и перчатки. Определенно с оружием.  
  
\- Принял, - говорит Стив, отворачиваясь от бара и просматривая толпу. – Команда Альфа, на позиции, никто не отходит от Железного Человека больше, чем на десять футов.  
  
Он замечает Зимнего Солдата в тот же момент, когда тот замечает Наташу. Оставайся у Стива сомнения, они пропали бы: ему знакомо, как двигается Зимний Солдат, этот уверенный шаг, который он видел столько раз, на танцах в Лондоне и раньше. Зимний Солдат не сбивается с шага, хотя Стив видит, что он встречается взглядом с Наташей; для постороннего глаза он всего лишь очередной отдыхающий, идущий к покерному столу. С такого расстояния невозможно понять, есть ли у него оружие, но Стив уверен в профессионализме Клинта. Зимний Солдат берет стакан виски с подноса.  
  
\- Я могу снять его, - говорит Клинт. – Стрелять?  
  
\- Отрицательно, - резко прерывает его Стив, - отрицательно, слишком много гражданских. Вдова, оставайся на позиции. Я займусь им.  
  
Покерный стол недалеко от бара, и Стив на полпути к нему, когда проклятые несколько дюймов, из-за которых он возвышается над почти всеми в комнате, привлекают внимание Зимнего Солдата. Его выражение меняется с холодного безразличия на что-то иное, что-то значительное и практически неприличное, губы растягивает ухмылка. Стив против воли краснеет и возносит короткую молитву, чтобы Наташа и Клинт не заметили.  
  
Затем все происходит одновременно. Зимний Солдат отбрасывает свой стакан и лезет в пиджак смокинга, пальцы обнимают рукоять пистолета, и он целится меньше, чем через секунду. Наташа бросается через стол, невероятно быстро, и валит Тони на пол. Люди начинают кричать. Громкий хлопок, когда Зимний Солдат стреляет, едва промахиваясь мимо наташиного плеча, и Стив не оборачивается, чтобы найти взглядом пулю, застрявшую в стене позади них, он бросается бежать – так же, как и Зимний Солдат, все еще с пистолетом в руках.  
  
Где-то на задворках сознания у него болтается надежда, что Клинт не нарушит приказ и не будет стрелять, но затем Зимний Солдат вываливается в коридор и из зоны обстрела. Стив расталкивает кричащих людей и выбегает из комнаты через пять шагов, следуя за всплеском черного у угла коридора.  
  
Там тоже люди, но их меньше, чем на вечеринке, и Стив клянет чертов смокинг; он бы бежал намного быстрее в форме. Но затем он взглядом упирается в спину Зимнего Солдата, и они оба быстры, но Стив знает, что быстрее. В конце холла Зимний Солдат сворачивает налево, в одну из комнат. Стив помнит план лайнера наизусть, заучил каждый возможный путь отхода, но он явно не один этим озаботился. Между ними всего пятнадцать футов, когда Стив вваливается через дверь во что-то вроде частного зала, где длинный стол занимает всю комнату. Зимний Солдат следует самым коротким путем и вспрыгивает на стол, Стив следом. Они сбрасывают половину бокалов и бутылок, и Стив чудом умудряется не наступить на жареную курицу.  
  
\- Простите, - выдыхает он в ответ на возмущенные крики, - мне так жаль, мэм, осторожнее, простите!  
  
Он перепрыгивает через огромную золотую менору и, о боже, кажется, он испортил чью-то Ханукку, Фьюри его убьет, но затем Зимний Солдат спрыгивает с другого края стола и вылетает из комнаты, захлопывая за собой дверь. Слишком поздно останавливаться, так что Стив врезается в нее, и слава богу за две сотни фунтов веса и инерцию, потому что у двери нет шансов. Он продолжает погоню, но Зимний Солдат увеличил разрыв между ними еще на десять футов.  
  
Они достигают лестницы на верхние палубы. Теперь между ними этаж, и Стив задумывается, почему Зимний Солдат не пытается стрелять в него, ведь пистолет все еще в его руке – и он не надеется, совсем нет.  
  
С грохотом пожарного выхода они вываливаются на открытую веранду над прогулочной палубой. Она пустая, освещается только снизу. Зимний Солдат перестает бежать и поворачивается, наставляя пистолет четко в центр груди Стива. Он не задыхается, хоть его щеки чуть подкрашены румянцем.  
  
\- Снова ты. Капитан Америка, я прав? – в его голосе нет эмоций, но даже при плохом освещении Стиву кажется, что он замечает отблеск – чего-то в его глазах. Любопытства, неуверенности.  
  
\- Ты знаешь меня, - говорит он, умоляюще, и Зимний Солдат хмурится. – Баки, ты должен вспомнить меня.  
  
\- Не знаю никого с таким именем, - говорит Зимний Солдат. Он проверяет свои часы, пистолет не дрожит. – Твои друзья будут здесь меньше, чем через минуту. Мне стоит тебя просто убить.  
  
\- Ты этого не сделаешь.  
  
На это Зимний Солдат ухмыляется.  
  
\- Ты так уверен?  
  
\- Я знаю тебя, - говорит Стив, с большей убежденностью, чем на самом деле чувствует. Он медленно поднимает руки и делает осторожный шаг вперед, затем еще один. – Что бы они ни сделали с тобой, я знаю, что ты где-то там. Тебе не надо быть оружием. Пойдем со мной. Позволь мне помочь тебе, Баки.  
  
\- Остановись.  
  
На секунду Стиву кажется, что, может, Баки что-то вспоминает, но потом он понимает, что шел к нему все это время. Он останавливается. Пистолет Зимнего Солдата в нескольких дюймах от его сердца, но Стиву наплевать, а затем Зимний Солдат сам делает шаг навстречу. Он перемещает пистолет так, что дуло упирается Стиву в подбородок, но вызов в его глаза – это Баки. Он так близко, что Стив слышит его дыхание, и когда он скользит ртом по линии челюсти Стива, у него в голове взрывается фейерверк.  
  
\- Скажи мне, почему ты так переживаешь, - шепчет Зимний Солдат.  
  
Стив сглатывает.  
  
\- Мы заботимся друг о друге, - говорит он, так же тихо, таким же хриплым голосом. – Всегда заботились. Ты столько раз спасал мою жизнь. Я пошел за тобой на войну, а ты пошел за мной – пошел до самого конца. Мы лучшие друзья.  
  
\- Прости, парень, - говорит Зимний Солдат, призраком вздоха возле уха Стива, - у меня нет друзей.  
  
Он отступает. Стив даже не заметил, как он убрал пистолет, но теперь руки Зимнего Солдата пусты. Его выражение безразлично, глаза пусты и холодны.  
  
\- Эмоциональная привязанность негативно влияет на эффективность и конечный успех миссии.  
  
Практически против своей воли Стив тянется к нему прежде, чем может остановить себя. Зимний Солдат убрал пистолет. Это должно что-то значить, обязано что-то значить. Но его выражение не меняется, и Стив слышит грохот и звук бегущих снизу людей, а Зимний Солдат отворачивается, бежит к борту и перепрыгивает через ограждение. К тому моменту, когда остальная команда подбегает к Стиву, смотрящему на открытое море, Зимнего Солдата и след простыл.  
  
~  
  
**iii.**  
  
_Полевой отчет: 12/12/2013  
Оперативник: ТОР, СЫН ОДИНА ВСЕОТЦА  
…ВЕЛИКОЛЕПИЕ ВОИНСКОЙ ДОБЛЕСТИ НАТАШИ РОМАНОВОЙ. Я ПРЕДЛОЖИЛ ЕЙ ПОМОЩЬ В БИТВЕ, ОДНАКО КАПИТАН СТИВ РОДЖЕРС СКОМАНДОВАЛ: «ТОР ОСТАВАЙСЯ В БОГОМ ПРОКЛЯТОЙ МАШИНЕ НАМ НЕЛЬЗЯ СНОВА ЛОМАТЬ ТАЙМС СКВЕР», И Я ПОДЧИНИЛСЯ, ИБО ОН МУДРЫЙ ЛИДЕР._  
  
Раньше, перед тем как проснуться, он никогда не позволял себе сознательно думать о том, что он хочет Баки, из иррациональной боязни, что это будет крупными буквами написано у него на лбу, но Зимний Солдат не Баки. В нем нет ничего от того, что сделало Баки человеком, за которым Стив пошел на войну, но он достаточно знаком, чтобы Стив не мог не хотеть его, и, наверное, так даже проще, когда у них нет общей истории, ни воспоминаний, ни дружбы, которую Стив рискует потерять. Ни девчонок, ни даже Пегги, которая была первой женщиной, отведшей взгляд Стива от Баки.  
  
Они всегда были как мотылек и пламя, даже когда были всего лишь двумя голодными парнишками с костлявыми коленками и бравадой вместо мозгов.  
  
С Зимним Солдатом все, чем они когда-либо были друг для друга, сведено до базовых компонентов и вывернуто во что-то новое и острое и немного пугающее. Потому что Стив себя не обманывает: это измена. Это измена и это ставит под удар невинных людей.  
  
Если бы пришлось, Стив бы все повторил.  
  
Джип ЩИТа лавирует в ночном потоке машин, и Башню Старка уже видно на горизонте. Стив выключается из разговора, слишком уставший, чтобы обращать внимание на что-либо кроме ровного рычания мотора. Если бы он и хотел поучаствовать, команда пытается научить Тора чему-то, связанному с какой-то консолью, в чем Стив не то, чтобы много понимал. Звучит немного неприлично, поэтому ему, наверное, не стоит вслушиваться в рассказы Клинта о зове долга, что бы это ни означало в контексте консолей.  
  
Но в итоге кто-то, конечно, говорит:  
  
\- Эй, Кэп, ты живой там? – потому что они тревожатся, иногда, что Стив выключится, если кто-нибудь не будет периодически говорить «очаровательно».   
  
\- Просто устал, Брюс, - говорит он, криво улыбаясь. Он прислоняет голову к стеклу машины. Битва за то, чтобы держать глаза открытыми, обречена на провал. – Не переживай.  
  
\- Чертовы уроды Кри, - говорит Клинт. – Ты знаешь, я и так ненавижу инопланетян – без обид, Тор, – но эти ублюдки заслуживают отдельного места в аду.  
  
\- Без обид, - говорит Тор. – Должен признаться в схожих чувствах к нашим соседям Кри.  
  
Тони согласно мычит.  
  
\- Им будто кто-то показал 300 спартанцев, а они взяли и выстроили на этом всю свою цивилизацию.  
  
\- У них зато клевые пушки, - говорит Клинт.  
  
\- Да, агент Бартон, - говорит Брюс, закатывая глаза, - пушки были клевые. Теперь можешь спокойно взрослеть.  
  
\- Эй, я вполне взрослый, - говорит Клинт. – Таша, скажи им.  
  
\- Агент Бартон взрослый и очень мужественный, - послушно говорит Наташа, не отрывая глаз от отчета, который она заполняет. – Любые слухи о нижнем белье с Капитаном Америкой – неподтвержденная, грязная ложь.  
  
\- Что, - говорит Стив, открывая глаза, чтобы посмотреть на команду в удивленном ужасе.  
  
\- Всего лишь пара семейников, - бормочет Клинт. – Мне их сестра подарила, я не виноват, что с Соколиным Глазом все распродали.  
  
\- У меня тоже есть трусы с Капитаном Америкой, - хмурясь, говорит Брюс. – Нет ничего такого в трусах с Капитаном Америкой. Трусы с Капитаном Америкой – отличный подарок.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, хватит, - говорит Стив, потому что если кто-то произнесет слова  _трусы с Капитаном Америкой_  еще раз, ему придется оторвать себе уши.  
  
\- Твоя скромность в этом вопросе удивляет меня, Стив Роджерс, - заявляет Тор. – Разве не великая честь, что твой лик украшает и защищает самые интимные места тел твоих друзей-воинов?  
  
\- О, боже мой, - говорит Стив, чувствуя, как горят уши. – Я этого не слышу.  
  
\- Это еще ничего, - начинает Тони, но они так и не узнают, что может быть хуже нижнего белья с Капитаном Америкой, потому что как раз в этот момент сверху раздается громкий удар, будто что-то приземлилось на крышу джипа, и у Стива только мгновение, чтобы повалить Клинта и Брюса на пол, прежде чем длинный охотничий нож взрезает крышу как консервную банку.  
  
Джип виляет в сторону, когда агент за рулем пытается не выпустить руль и одновременно стечь по креслу. Команда пригибается, а Тор прыгает на Тони, прижимает его к полу всем своим весом, игнорируя свистящее: «Нечем… дышать…»  
  
Стив не обращает на все это внимания. Он знает, что происходит. Он все еще в форме и без лишних церемоний выбивает окно щитом, но прежде, чем он выбирается на крышу, кто-то хватает его за ногу.  
  
\- Кэп, нет! – Это Наташа, она пытается затащить его обратно в машину. – Я займусь, останься с ними.   
И она перелезает через него и выбирается в окно.  
  
\- Не убивай его! – кричит ей вслед Стив, и быстро добавляет, - Он, э, он нужен нам живым.  
  
Что не сильно исправляет ситуацию, но он надеется, что хаос в джипе и снаружи его скроет его румянец. Когда он снова выглядывает в окно, он видит, как маленький мотоцикл съезжает с дороги и врезается в витрину, и, слава богу, что рядом нет прохожих. Сверху раздается серия ударов, и в крыше появляются три вмятины в форме чьего-то кулака.  
  
Затем становится тихо. Стив видит блеск краем глаза и поворачивается как раз в тот момент, когда Наташу швыряют на капот машины позади них. Зимний Солдат прыгает следом, и невозможно так драться на едущей машине, но если кто-то и может, то только они с Наташей. Они обмениваются ударами почти слишком быстро, чтобы Стив мог отслеживать, хотя бионическая рука и улучшения дают Зимнему Солдату преимущество: Наташа обороняется, пытается задержать его. Он ударяет открытой ладонью Наташе в солнечное сплетение, и она отлетает, ударяясь о лобовое стекло другой машины. Но она не вышла из боя, и Зимний Солдат понимает. Вместо того, чтобы оставить ее, он снова прыгает за ней.  
  
Вокруг них вой клаксонов, Таймс Сквер превращается в неконтролируемый хаос, а в центре всего этого Зимний Солдат и Наташа дерутся, будто гравитацию придумали не для них.   
  
\- Ебать, - говорит Клинт, - это горячо.  
  
Зимний Солдат достает два пистолета, и Наташа тут же достает свои, но они продолжают сбивать друг другу прицел. Стив начинает волноваться, но он не видит, чтобы они стреляли, потому что, конечно, Наташа помнит о людях вокруг, а Зимний Солдат копит пули, не желая тратить их на бессмысленную перестрелку.  
  
\- Нет, стоп, - поправляется Клинт, - вот это горячо.  
  
В глубине души Стив соглашается. За ними невероятно наблюдать: они как тайфун или торнадо, прекрасны и разрушительны во всех смыслах.  
  
\- Интересно. Я не заметил изменений в температуре, - говорит Тор. – Меня беспокоит, что Наташа Романова только защищается. Мне стоит предложить услуги могучего молота к победе над злокозненным Солдатом Зимы?  
  
\- Тор, сиди в богом проклятой машине, - срывается Стив. – Нам нельзя слова ломать Таймс Сквер. Наташа в порядке. – Он стучит по наушнику. – Вдова?  
  
Она уже сменила пистолеты на гарроту и использует ее, чтобы парировать атаки Зимнего Солдата.  
\- Уходите, - говорит она, тяжело дыша. – Уводите Старка.  
  
Это последнее, что Стив хочет делать; это похоже на побег, на оставление друга в опасности. Но приказ ЩИТа – защищать технологию Тони всеми возможными силами, так что Стив поворачивается к агенту за рулем и приказывает ей увезти их и вызвать команду поддержки, для Наташи. Он не сомневается, что Наташа может позаботиться о себе. Зимний Солдат тоже, не то, чтобы Стив волновался об этом, вот только он очень, очень волнуется.  
  
Когда Наташа добирается до Башни Старка час спустя, взъерошенная, но живая и с пустыми руками, Стив облегченно вздыхает. Она не рассказывает им, что случилось, и когда Клинт заканчивает перевязывать ее треснувшие ребра, она всех прогоняет, говоря, что хочет выпить.  
  
~  
  
**iv.**  
  
_Полевой отчет: 12/21/2013  
Оперативник: М. Хилл  
…и немедленное увольнение агента Хармен. Ущерб оценивается в $ 142 300. Предлагается расширение зоны инфракрасного наблюдения и контролируемого выброса усыпляющих веществ. Уничтоженное имущество включает…_  
  
\- Мы взяли его.  
  
Мгновение Фьюри не говорит ничего больше, дает им время, чтобы осознать. За столом все замолкают, но Стив уверен, что он один не может найти слов из-за внезапной, всепоглощающей паники.  
  
\- Ну, это было легко, - говорит Тони наконец, когда становится понятно, что Фьюри ждет какой-то реакции.  
  
\- Разве? – Фьюри одаряет Тони взглядом, полным чистого скептицизма. – У нас пять агентов в критическом состоянии, шесть в больнице с нетяжелыми травмами, а мэр грозится подать на нас в суд за порчу имущества.  
  
\- Окей, было нелегко, - поправляется Тони. – И все равно. Спасибо? Наверное? За спасение моей жизни и все такое, и я все еще типа обижен, что вы мне не дали самому заняться этим парнем.  
  
\- Мы не можем рисковать тем, что даже часть технологии реактора попадет не в те руки, - говорит Фьюри в сотый, наверное, раз. – Так или иначе, агент Романова, вы нужны нам. Он сейчас на допросе, но я буду удивлен, если что-нибудь из наших методов сработает. Вы оба были в КГБ, так что я уверен, у вас лучше получится убедить его сотрудничать.  
  
Наташа глазом не моргает, когда говорит:  
  
\- Сэр, техники допроса Красной Комнаты противоречат Всемирной конвенции против пыток и жестокого обращения с пленниками.  
  
\- Я рад, что мы понимаем друг друга, - говорит Фьюри. – Жду вас в штаб-квартире через тридцать минут.  
По крайней мере, он жив, обреченно думает Стив. Он убеждает Фьюри, что команда может понадобиться в штаб-квартире ЩИТа на случай, если Зимний Солдат сбежит. Он не врет, не совсем, и даже если он едва может смотреть Фьюри в глаза, когда тот говорит: «Хорошая идея, Кэп», это останется между ним и его совестью. Так же, как и обезболивающие и анестетики, которые он берет с собой.  
  
Конечно, к тому моменту, когда они добираются до штаб-квартиры, все здание наполнено оглушающим ревом сирен, потому что Зимний Солдат вооружен, опасен и на свободе. Стив благодарит свою счастливую звезду за малые милости; похоже, судьба намерена одарить Зимнего Солдата всеми шансами, которыми может, хотя, вероятно, он просто очень хорош, а судьба тут совсем ни при чем.  
  
\- Он уговорил агента освободить ему ноги, - говорит им агент Хилл, вызывая видео с камеры наблюдения. Зимний Солдат прикован к стулу, руки связаны за спиной. Даже без звука Стив может определить, что он вкладывает немало шарма в то, что говорит, и Стив не краснеет, когда видит грязный намек в ухмылке, не краснеет, но только потому, что не единожды видел, как Баки уговаривает девушек не только на танцы. На экране агент склоняется, чтобы расковать ноги Зимнего Солдата, и через мгновение, его бедра обнимают ее за шею и бросают на землю.  
  
Должно быть, это коронный трюк Департамента Икс и оперативников Красной Комнаты.  
  
Ему не надо много времени, чтобы освободить агента от ее оружия. Видео переключается на коридор снаружи комнаты для допросов, и Зимний Солдат обезоруживает агентов у двери со скованными руками.  
  
\- Вау, - говорит Брюс, когда Зимний Солдат врезается правым плечом в стену, проворачивает скованные руки перед собой, а затем снова вправляет плечо. Даже на черно-белой записи Стив видит, что на его лице нет признаков боли. Он направляет пистолет на камеру и стреляет; запись сменяют помехи.  
  
\- Через три минуты он отключил видеонаблюдение, - говорит агент Хилл, против воли немного впечатленно. – Насколько мы можем определить, он все еще в здании. Мы его заблокировали. Две команды охраняют оружейную и центральный процессор, и мы послали оперативников в Башню Старка. – Она обводит Мстителей серьезным взглядом. – Вы не представляете, как тяжело это признавать, но он хорош. Если и есть тюрьма, которая его удержит, она не здесь. Нам нужна ваша помощь.  
  
Стив кивает.  
  
\- Мы сделаем все, что сможем. Соколиный Глаз, на крышу. Следи за главными входами. Вдова, верхние этажи, одной команды может не хватить, чтобы защитить процессор, если он пришел за ним. Тор, Брюс – оружейная. Там есть технологии Старка, потерять которые мы не можем. Я займусь нижним этажом.  
  
Никто не спорит. Зачем им? Стив всегда был исключительно профессионален, а если не профессионален, то нацелен на то, чтобы сделать все правильно. Как сейчас – вот только правильное в понимании Мстителей и ЩИТа немного не совпадает с тем, что собирается сделать Стив. Приказы, которые он раздал, должны дать Зимнему Солдату преимущество, или хотя бы фору на побег: как бы хорош он ни был, он не может бегать от пуль бесконечно, так что Клинта надо убрать от него подальше. Если Наташа займется несколькими этажами, у нее будет меньше времени на патрулирование и кооперацию с командой ЩИТа; по прикидкам Стива, у него будет минут семь, прежде, чем она доберется до подземных этажей. Тор и Брюс неконтролируемы и не имеют военной подготовки, которая может изменить все в данной ситуации. Поставить их перед оружейной – самый надежный способ убрать их, и там достаточно ценных технологий, чтобы никто не задавал вопросов. Если Зимний Солдат думает хотя бы немного как Баки – или Стив, - он уже обчистил оружейную и забрал все, что ему необходимо для побега.  
  
Стив понимает, что был прав, когда добирается до подземного этажа. Персонал здесь очень скромный даже в лучшее время, потому что внизу только раздевалки и тренажерный зал, и Стив проходит мимо трех, четырех, шести агентов ЩИТа, без сознания лежащих на полу. Он проверяет их пульс и дыхание – все живы, только вырублены. Он не знает, должен ли быть благодарен Зимнему Солдату. Это должно что-то значить.  
  
Он заходит в раздевалку и возносит короткую молитву небесам за то, что Зимний Солдат вырубил наблюдение в здании. Сам Стив тоже сделал бы это в первую очередь, и теперь может взять из раздевалки толстовку с капюшоном так, что никто не узнает.  
  
Зимний Солдат спрятался в тренажерном зале. Стив стаскивает шлем, перебрасывает толстовку через плечо, заходит с поднятыми руками и наталкивается взглядом на дуло штурмовой винтовки. Похоже на М4. Он не опускает глаз, чтобы проверить, светится ли у него посреди груди красная точка, и говорит себе, что чувствовать ее глупо. Зимний Солдат на другом конце комнаты, упираясь одним коленом в пол, а другим поддерживая винтовку.  
  
Его руки все еще скованы, и выглядит он ужасно, но все равно лучше, чем когда Стив нашел его прикованным к столу на фабрике. На записи не было видно, что у него влажные волосы, и Стив думает, - боже, как ему повезло, что Наташа не успела начать допрос.  
  
Зимний Солдат приподнимает бровь, когда видит Стива, но винтовка в его руках не дрожит.  
  
\- Нам надо прекращать так встречаться, - говорит он.  
  
\- Тебе надо прекращать пытаться убить моих друзей, - парирует Стив, и считает это победой, когда Зимний Солдат чуть улыбается в ответ. – Ты в порядке?  
  
\- Было хуже на тренировках. – И Стив не будет думать об этом, потому что у него сердце и так готово разбиться.  
  
\- Вот, - говорит он вместо этого, ставит маленькую коробку на пол и толкает ее к нему. – Там лидокаин. Поможет с болью, у тебя плечо должно сильно болеть.  
  
Зимний Солдат изучает его с удивленным выражением на лице, затем пожимает плечами, закидывает М4 за спину и поднимает таблетки, пряча их куда-то за пояс.   
  
\- Там есть секретный выход, - Стив кивает в его сторону, - пароль 723672.  
  
Зимний Солдат качает головой, все еще удивленно, встает и идет к Стиву.   
  
\- Дай мне руки, - голос Стива не срывается, но он ненавидит, как тон поднимается к концу предложения, превращая его в вопрос. И все же, Зимний Солдат подчиняется. Наручники усилены, чтобы удерживать бионическую руку, и попытка выбраться из них может нанести серьезные повреждения другой руке. Стив обнимает запястья Зимнего Солдата пальцами, покрывает метал, плоть и метал. – Прости, если будет больно, - говорит он и тянет. Цепочка рвется.  
  
\- Возьми ее, - добавляет Стив, передавая толстовку.  
  
Зимний Солдат берет ее и отбрасывает винтовку. Вместо этого он поднимает два пистолета, засовывает их сзади за пояс. Толстовка слишком большая, когда он ее надевает, но вполне подходит, чтобы сделать из него вечернего бегуна. Рукава скрывают порванные наручники.  
  
\- Ты сейчас совершаешь измену? – спрашивает Зимний Солдат.  
  
\- У тебя еще пять минут до того, как они починят видеонаблюдение, - говорит Стив, отводя взгляд. – Они сконцентрируются на Таймс Сквер, лучше держись темных улиц. И у нас снайпер, так что никаких крыш.  
  
Прикосновение к щеке заставляет его вздрогнуть – частью от холода левой руки Зимнего Солдата, частью от самого факта. Он не осознавал, как близко они стоят друг к другу, а теперь слишком поздно. Искать что-то знакомое в глазах Зимнего Солдата уже вошло в привычку, как теребить болячку, которая все не заживает, лишь болит.  
  
\- Почему ты это делаешь? – тихо спрашивает Зимний Солдат.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, - врет Стив и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его.  
  
Прошло тридцать девять дней с благотворительного бала, и двадцать два с круиза, но Зимний Солдат целует его в ответ с жаром человека, голодавшего годами. Хлопок его толстовки мягко шуршит о форму Стива, он пахнет антисептиком и потом. Прикосновение его тела, пальцы, цепляющиеся за шею Стива, его язык у Стива во рту, – все хищно и требовательно. Стив не отстает, держит лицо Зимнего Солдата обеими руками так крепко, что могут остаться синяки, и вылизывает его рот с целеустремленным безрассудством.  
  
Когда они разделяются, Стив жадно, болезненно стонет. Он не хочет, чтобы это кончалось, не сейчас. Зимний Солдат дергает его за волосы, вылизывает обнаженную линию горла Стива, притягивает его для еще одного поцелуя. Просто прикосновение сухих губ, которое могло бы быть невинным, не будь оно таким жадным. Наконец, Зимний Солдат отцепляется от Стива. Он залит краской.  
  
\- Постой, - говорит Стив и не узнает звук собственного голоса. Он запускает руку под форму, подцепляет цепочку с армейскими жетонами. Снимает ее.  
  
\- Нет, - говорит Зимний Солдат, и впервые с тех пор, как Стив встретил его, тот звучит удивленно. Удивленно и немного испуганно.  
  
\- Возьми их, - Стив хватает правую руку Зимнего Солдата и кладет в нее жетоны. Цепочка проскальзывает между открытых пальцев, так что Стив снова поднимает ее и складывает его пальцы в кулак. – Просто возьми их.  
  
Зимний Солдат снова качает головой, но обвивает запястье цепочкой. Когда он опускает руки, жетоны тихо позвякивают. Они видны из-под слишком длинных рукавов толстовки, касаются ладони.  
  
\- Выруби меня, - говорит Стив. – Я скажу им, что ты меня застал врасплох.  
  
Именно так он и делает, когда команда ЩИТа находит его без сознания на полу тренажерного зала. Сотрясение такое сильное, что сам он не может подняться. С чем-то вроде черного юмора Стив решает, что Зимний Солдат за него волнуется.  
  
~  
  
**v.**  
  
_Полевой отчет: 12/28/2013  
Оперативник: доктор Б. Баннер, доктор наук, доктор наук  
…почему пожарная тревога так долго не была замечена. Тот факт, что Капитан Роджерс не активировал аварийный маячок означал, что он может быть нейтрализован, и я и Тор решили нарушить протокол. Агенты Романова и Бартон не были согласны, но последовали за нами, чтобы обеспечить нашу безопасность._  
  
Комната отеля не столько комната, сколько маленький дворец. Это ужасно. Обстановка такая дорогая, что Стив боится чего-то касаться; даже с волшебной кредиткой, которую ему дал ЩИТ, он не уверен, что может расплатиться, если что-то нечаянно сломает, а мебель выглядит несколько хрупкой. Много стекла.  
  
Это комната, в которой мог бы остановиться Тони Старк, – и остановился, официально, во время своего визита в Шанхай. Ранним вечером его даже видели входящим в лифт пентхауса, хотя Стив не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как ЩИТ обманул наблюдение, но вот. Он не знает, где Тони на самом деле проводит ночь; мисс Поттс в последний раз видели в Малибу, а про Мстителей говорят, что они отдыхают на Гавайях. На самом деле, мисс Поттс в безопасности в штаб-квартире в Нью-Йорке, а Мстители – пятью этажами ниже вместе с двадцатью агентами в полном обмундировании.  
  
Комната нашпигована электроникой, так что когда Стив активирует тревогу, окна моментально закроют стальные щиты, а комнату заполнит мощный усыпляющий газ. Во время отработки сценария в штаб-квартире, Стива вырубало на полчаса, но обычные люди оставались в живых. Это должно дать команде достаточно времени, чтобы упаковать Зимнего Солдата. И пусть никто не говорит, что ЩИТ не учится на своих ошибках. Стив предполагает, что, по крайней мере, десять человек уволили после того, как Зимний Солдат сбежал из заключения, но отказывается чувствовать вину.  
  
В районе десяти начинается дождь, как белый шум на гране сознания, ограничивая работу коммуникатора. Его последнее до двух включение приходится на половину десятого, и через треск статики Брюс говорит ему отдохнуть немного. Стив решает проигнорировать совет, вместо этого ослабляет галстук, вскрывает бар, чтобы смешать себе водку с мартини, и садится перед до смешного гигантским телевизором смотреть Касабланку.  
  
У него прекрасный вид на ночной Шанхай, и все равно Зимний Солдат появляется внезапно. Темный балкон освещается вспышкой молнии, раздается грохот грома, и в мгновение яркого контраста Стив видит темный силуэт. Зимний Солдат заходит, скрывая лицо в тени. Если бы Стив хотел следовать протоколу, он нажал бы на пульте последовательность цифр, и Мстители и агенты ЩИТа заполонили бы этаж меньше, чем через минуту.  
  
Он поднимает бокал мартини в приветствии, криво улыбаясь. Когда Зимний Солдат выходит на свет, на его лице страдальческое, обреченное выражение.  
  
\- Почему ты мне не дашь просто убить Старка? – спрашивает он, стряхивая дождь с волос. – Обещаю, что будет быстро.  
  
\- Я не могу этого допустить, - говорит Стив.  
  
Зимний Солдат смеется – скорее выдыхает, чем издает какой-то звук.  
  
\- Так и думал. Спасибо за обезболивающие, кстати, я бы не выбрался с Манхэттена без них. – Когда Стив встает, Зимний Солдат откровенно его разглядывает. – Думаю, ты мне нравишься больше без полосатого костюма, - говорит он, поднимая бровь.  
  
Стив чувствует, как у него заливает жаром шею.  
  
\- Ты всегда так говорил.  
  
А это лишнее. Что-то меняется в лице Зимнего Солдата – нет, не так. Все следы Баки пропадают, ухмылка и легкость, и все, что остается, это Зимний Солдат: холодно сжатые губы, мертвые глаза.  
  
Он никогда раньше не нападал на Стива, но Стив не настолько наивен, чтобы принимать это за должное или прекращать видеть потенциал к насилию в каждом жесте. Он может быть в отчаянье, но он не слепой; и ему пришлось бы быть, чтобы игнорировать опасность, прячущуюся за дружелюбным фасадом, который Зимний Солдат показывал ему.  
  
Так что когда Зимний Солдат достает пистолет и стреляет прямо в Стива, Стив бросается вправо, падает на кофейный столик, чувствуя, как стекло разлетается вдребезги под ним. Он вскакивает и бежит, преследуемый пулями, и можно попрощаться с телевизором и стерео; Стив перепрыгивает через диван. Было бы проще, будь у него щит, но под диваном спрятан полуавтомат, так что он хватает его, ждет, когда Зимний Солдат начнет перезаряжаться, и выпускает очередь, заставляя его спрятаться за кухонной стойкой. Нержавеющая сталь – хороший выбор. Шум разлетающихся стаканов и мебели перекрыт выстрелами.  
  
Комната со звукоизоляцией. Стив сам проверял спецификации, и пробовал шуметь как можно громче; команда внизу так и не узнала.  
  
Он выпускает еще несколько очередей, не глядя, прежде чем подняться на коленях и изучить сцену. Телевизор брызжет искрами, диван и стена кухонной зоны изрешечены пулями, а кофейный столик – ну, он практически уверен, что осколки столика все еще в его пиджаке. Стив сбрасывает его. Он избавился от кевларового жилета, который ему выдал ЩИТ раньше, и теперь чувствует себя голым в одной только белой рубашке.  
  
\- Думал, ты особо не любишь пистолеты, - кричит Зимний Солдат.  
  
\- Все средства хороши, - отвечает Стив.  
  
Зимний Солдат перепрыгивает через стойку, и прежде, чем Стив может прицелиться – он бы никогда не выстрелил, если бы мог причинить настоящий вред – выбивает оружие у него из рук. Стив хватает его и швыряет, и кухонный стол разлетается в щепки под их общим весом, а Зимний Солдат ловит ртом воздух, но Стиву тут же приходится уходить от удара бионической руки, и это дает Зимнему Солдату достаточно времени, чтобы перекатиться на ноги и толкнуть Стива на стул. Тот не выдерживает, и Стив врезается в зеркало, осыпая пол осколками.  
  
Треск электричества, вспышка, и телевизор загорается. Хотя Стиву наплевать.  
  
Совсем не похоже на грациозную битву Зимнего Солдата с Наташей, просто тупая драка, разноображенная вскриками боли. Стив снова бросает Зимнего Солдата, но это только дает ему возможность прибрать к рукам импровизированное оружие, и он разбивает фарфоровую вазу о голову Стива. Стив падает со стоном, хватает отлетевший кусок стола. Это не останавливает пинок, но мешает синяку превратиться в сломанную ключицу. Нога Зимнего Солдата застревает, и это дает Стиву достаточную фору, чтобы схватить его и повалить, но Зимний Солдат выкатывается из-под его удара, и паркет трещит под кулаком Стива.  
  
Он открывается, и Зимний Солдат использует это, ударяя Стива сзади по шее. Стив видит звезды. Он почти встает, когда Зимний Солдат хватает его за шкирку и толкает в комод. Стив скользит по столешнице, сбивая бутылки и телефон, но когда Зимний Солдат пытается добавить ему коленом в живот, он хватает его за рубашку и толкает к стене так, что пластик трескает. Рядом с ними высокий стеклянный буфет, и Стив подтаскивает Зимнего Солдата к себе, а потом ударяет о него, вызывая низкий стон, - и тут же не успевает увернуться от двери в лицо.  
  
Он спотыкается, пытаясь избавиться от черных точек в глазах. Зимний Солдат следит за ним, тяжело дыша.  
  
\- Хватило с тебя, здоровяк?  
  
И это смешно, просто до истерики, что именно Баки спрашивает, не хочет ли Стив убежать от драки, так что Стив начинает смеяться. Хрипло и неровно – он тоже тяжело дышит, - и он смеется, пока не вспоминает, что Зимний Солдат не Баки.  
  
\- Нет, не хватило, - выдыхает он, и во рту у него кровь, но он все равно улыбается. – А что, спешишь куда-то?  
  
Зимний Солдат коротко смеется. Он мельком глядит влево – кухонная столешница, и о, _ножи_. Они бросаются бежать одновременно, но Стив быстрее. Он хватает первую попавшуюся в ладонь рукоять и швыряет ее; топорик для мяса врезается в противоположную стену. Зимний Солдат обхватывает его за талию, и Стив стонет от боли, когда врезается в угол стола; он не глядя царапает по столу, пока пальцы не натыкаются на что-то твердое. Разделочная доска разбивается о спину Зимнего Солдата, и он падает с полу-проглоченным всхлипом. Стив пинает его в живот, и он рефлекторно откатывается – подальше от стойки.  
  
Немного истеричная часть Стива задумывается, не стоит ли предложить Зимнему Солдату руку. Он даже делает несколько шагов навстречу, что, задним числом, довольно идиотский поступок. Зимний Солдат изгибается, быстро, и бьет Стива в живот обеими ногами. Стив не спотыкается назад, но не может не согнуться, достаточно низко, чтобы Зимний Солдат сцепил бедра на его шее. Стив не теряет сознания, когда падает на землю – почти. Рядом лежит еще одна ваза, упавшая со стола, и чудом оставшаяся целой; он разбивает ее о голову Зимнего Солдата, отталкивает его и отползает, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
  
В этот момент включаются разбрызгиватели. Стив чувствует, как вода пропитывает рубашку, как прилипают волосы ко лбу. Достаточно холодно, чтобы он снова собрался.  
  
Они оба взбираются на ноги, но Стив быстрее. Он хватает Зимнего Солдата и швыряет о стену, опять, в последнее неразбитое место – теперь уже нет. В этот раз, Зимний Солдат обвивает бедра Стива ногами, скрещивая лодыжки за его спиной, и когда Стив роняет его на пол, он держится, выпуская хриплый стон, отбрасывая голову назад и жмурясь от боли.  
  
Не от боли. От…  
  
Рука хватает Стива за волосы, и ему не надо объяснять, он знает, что делать. Он впивается губами в чужие губы, и в уголках глаз собираются слезы, когда открывается порез на губе, когда Зимний Солдат дергает его за волосы. Почти слишком больно, и в то же время недостаточно больно. Стив прижимается бедрами и проглатывает стон Зимнего Солдата, чувствует вкус крови на языке. Он не знает, чья она. Наконец, Зимний Солдат дергает его за волосы так сильно, что Стиву приходится поднять голову, и они смотрят друг на друга, широко открытыми глазами и задыхаясь.  
  
Вода ручейками сбегает с лица Стива, капает с него носа. Он видит кухонный нож рядом с головой Зимнего Солдата, и не успевает вовремя отвести глаза; они оба замирают. Стив делает вид, что собирается ударить его – глупая диверсия, и Зимний Солдат ловит его кулак левой рукой, сжимая руку так, что кости хрустят, и Стив выдыхает. Но он не ломает руку Стива. Он отпускает, и боль отвлекает настолько, что Стив позволяет ему перекатить их, так, что Зимний Солдат сверху и сидит на нем. Его волосы намокли, рубашка серая от воды и липнет к телу. Из носа течет кровь, и ряд маленьких царапин сбегает по правой стороне лица. Стекло, думает Стив.  
  
Зимний Солдат левой рукой берет Стива за горло и достает откуда-то пистолет. Наставляет Стиву прямо в лоб; тут не поможет изобретательное использование фарфора.  
  
Зимний Солдат взводит курок.  
  
Стив задерживает дыхание.  
  
Зимний Солдат замирает.  
  
Он издает низкий, злой звук из глубины горла и склоняется поцеловать Стива, грубо и безыскусно. Стив чувствует, как дуло вжимается под подбородок. Оно впивается, когда Стив открывает рот шире, но Стиву наплевать, потому что он снова чувствует кровь. Он стонет протестующе, когда Зимний Солдат поднимает голову, стонет от чего-то другого, когда Зимний Солдат убирает руку с его горла и тянется вниз, берет Стива сквозь штаны и сжимает.  
  
\- Что-то в тебе есть, - говорит Зимний Солдат, едва слышно за шумом льющейся на них воды. – Хотел бы я… - он обрывает себя с рычанием, и прежде, чем Стив собирается с мыслями и понимает, что происходит, Зимний Солдат съезжает по его телу, одной рукой расстегивает брюки и без церемоний берет член Стива в рот.  
  
\- О боже, - умудряется сказать Стив, и его бедра дергаются. Зимний Солдат хватает его за левое бедро, так сильно, что будет синяк, и удерживает на месте. Стив хочет посмотреть, но когда пытается поднять голову, дуло пистолета впивается ему в подбородок. От этого он стонет, но может это оттого, что Зимний Солдат очень, очень хорош, а приглушенный стон означает, что он выделывается.  
  
Стив не может перевести дыхание, каждый раз, когда он пытается, он сглатывает, стонет или ругается сквозь сломанные, болезненные выдохи. Конечно же, Зимний Солдат безжалостен: быстр и эффективен, и кажется, будто он доказывает что-то себе, Стиву. Бездумно, с закрытыми глазами Стив опускает руку, и он не касается лица Зимнего Солдата, он накручивает на руку мокрые волосы, и тот стонет. Звук дрожью отдается в Стиве, и он сжимает крепче пальцы, пытается на дергать, но дергает все равно.  
  
Не должно – боже, не должно быть так хорошо, не с сотней синяков по всему телу, не когда он закусывает разбитую губу, от чего искры боли сбегают по позвоночнику. Но хорошо, против всей логики, и Стив может только лежать и принимать это, разваливаться по кусочкам, по стонам. Он заставляет себя прекратить дергать Зимнего Солдата за волосы, гладит его шею кончиками пальцев, пока они не натыкаются на…  
  
Стив прикусывает язык на имени, которому здесь не место, и вместо этого оборачивает цепочку с жетонами вокруг пальцев. Он хочет приказать Зимнему Солдату остановиться, сказать, что он – почти, но когда открывает рот, он говорит только:  
  
\- Я… - и Зимний Солдат берет его глубже, а Стив не видит ничего, только белизну, и запускает руку в его волосы, и цепочка цепляется за его ухо, и до боли хорошо, и он не может, не может…  
  
Когда Стив приходит в себя, когда снова чувствует пальцы ног, он понимает, что Зимний Солдат прижался лбом к бедру Стива и тяжело дышит, переводя дыхание. Он все еще сжимает пистолет, но прицел сбит, и Стив видит, что его левая рука ритмично движется. Стив закрывает глаза, чувствуя, что краснеет. Но даже с закрытыми глазами звуки, которые издает Зимний Солдат, заставляют его хотеть, чтобы он их вызывал; он будто умирает, а затем останавливается и начинает дышать через нос, и Стив гладит его лицо, ждет, пока он передохнет, и притягивает его к себе за цепочку с жетонами. Зимний Солдат левой рукой застегивает свою ширинку, затем ширинку Стива.  
  
Стив никогда не пробовал себя в чужом рту, и это заставляет его застонать. Он чувствует ответную улыбку Зимнего Солдата, болезненно знакомый изгиб губ. Стив заставляет себя выпустить жетоны, положить вместо этого руку на его шею. Цепочка падает между ними с тихим звяканьем, или, может, Стиву это чудится: за разбрызгивателями и последними очагами пожара сложно что-то услышать.  
  
В этот момент дверь слетает с петель, и Мстители вваливаются в комнату.  
  
\- Всем поднять руки над о господи Иисусе, - раздается голос Клинта. Стиву не видно его лица, но он может представить.   
  
В то же мгновение Зимний Солдат вскакивает и убегает, невероятно быстро, оставляя Стива – холодного, опустошенного и цепляющегося за воздух. Он выпрыгивает через то же окно, через которое зашел, и это все, Стив сидит на полу один, окруженный тлеющими руинами пентхауса.  
  
\- Итак, Кэп, - говорит Брюс обманчиво мягким тоном, - ты сбросил штаны до или после того, как вы подожгли комнату?  
  
Стив поворачивается к своим друзьям, которые выглядят далеко не впечатленными, а в случае Клинта и Тора, даже немного травмированными. Какая-то часть его вроде как даже хочет умереть, ну или потерять сознание. Может и получится – он так яростно краснеет. Он пытается встать, неожиданно уставший и не в состоянии пересчитать, где у него что болит, но Наташа останавливает его резким окриком:  
  
\- Оставайтесь на месте, Капитан Роджерс.  
  
Стив моргает.  
  
Наташа достает пистолет и наставляет его прямо Стиву на голову.  
  
\- Бартон, вызывай шефа.  
  
\- И что мне, черт возьми, сказать? – требовательно спрашивает Клинт резким голосом. – Я не могу использовать слова «Капитан Америка» и «секс» в одном предложении, это просто неправильно.  
  
\- Отлично, - Наташа фыркает и стучит по своему наушнику. – Это агент Романова, код тридцать четыре, – пауза, а затем, - Директор Фьюри, у нас ситуация в отношении Зимнего Солдата и Капитана Америка. Нет, сэр. Нет, сэр. Ну, я думаю, "связь с врагом" описывает это в полной мере. Какого рода? Раздетого рода. Нет, сэр. Абсолютно серьезна. Да, сэр. Мы уже едем.  
  
\- Это немногого стоит, - слабо говорит Стив, - но я правда могу объяснить.  
  
\- Тебе лучше помолчать, - говорит Наташа. – Я тебя усыплю, если придется.  
  
~  
  
Это худший брифинг в жизни Стива, и осуждающие взгляды Мстителей, которые сверлят дыры в его спине, ничуть не помогают. Но не это хуже всего.  
  
Хуже всего, когда Фьюри говорит, без выражения:  
  
\- Вы пытаетесь мне сказать, что сержант Джеймс Барнс, правая рука Капитана Америки и герой войны, но что важнее – пропавший без вести больше семидесяти лет назад – вы говорите мне, что он как-то умудрился выжить после падения с высоты в тысячу футов в ледяную воду, дезертировал и стал самым известным наемным убийцей в мире. – Он звучит настолько не впечатленным, что Стив думает, может, он ошибался все это время, может он просто был одинок и горевал и, вместо того, чтобы пережить это как нормальный человек, внезапно начал совершать акты измены ради первого встречно, смутно похожего на его мертвого лучшего друга.  
  
\- Что важнее, - продолжает Фьюри, не отрывая от Стива глаз, - вы пытаетесь мне сказать, что на основе этого предположения, не подкрепленного никаким фактами, свидетельствами или земной логикой, вы решили, что лучшим выходом будет позволить самому известному наемному убийце в мире избежать захвата, помочь ему сбежать из-под стражи и причинить ущерб на сумму в сорок тысяч долларов во время вашего тайного гей свидания. – Фьюри корчится. – Поверить не могу, что я сказал «свидание».  
  
\- Ну, когда вы так это говорите, - признает Стив, вешая голову как побитая собака, - звучит и правда как-то, ну, знаете.  
  
\- Мне стоит быть благодарным, что вы тайно не поженились. Агент Хилл, выведите съемку на экран.  
Стив дергается в ужасе, - Фьюри что, говорит о них, и почему он не подумал, что в номере тоже есть камеры, но нет. На экране перед ними логотип ЩИТа сменяется новостной записью, записью с войны, на которой Коммандос отдыхают после – Стив думает, это после того, как они взяли Конопиште, и там, смеющийся и прекрасный и все еще живой сидит Баки. Стив помнит этот день, помнит этот момент: Дам-Дам был с похмелья после того, как потратил весь свой выигрыш в карты на дешевую выпивку, Гейб украл его сигары и курил одну с выражением абсолютного счастья на лице, Жак отгонял дым от глаз и требовал сигару себе, Джим и Фолсворт ввязались в дружескую перепалку о том, как правильно петь Долгую Дорогу до Типперари, а Баки чистил винтовку на капоте джипа с сигаретой во рту и поучал Дам-Дама, как заказывать хорошую водку.  
  
\- Это последняя оставшаяся запись сержанта Барнса после пожара в военных архивах в 73, - объясняет Фьюри. – Насколько вы знаете, Кэп, этот человек – Зимний Солдат?  
  
\- Да, - тут же говорит Стив. – Кроме металлической руки. И промывки мозгов.  
  
\- Агент Романова, - продолжает Фьюри. – Насколько вы знаете, этот человек – Зимний Солдат?  
  
\- Зимний Солдат левша, - говорит Наташа. – Центр массы у него ниже, хотя это может быть из-за укрепленного позвоночника и ключиц. У него не такой экспрессивный язык тела, но это можно отнести к переобучению. Я не могу быть уверенной, но да, они похожи.  
  
Фьюри кивает.  
  
\- Ну, не считая сорока тысяч долларов ущерба, это лучшие новости за последние два месяца. – У Стива, наверное, все написано на лице, потому что Фьюри одаряет его взбешенным взглядом. – У нас может не быть информации о Зимнем Солдате, Кэп, но о сержанте Джеймсе Барнсе мы знаем все. Агент Романова, я надеюсь, ваши контакты в России нам помогут, - я отправляю вас на задание. И, Кэп, не теряйте этот вид побитого щенка, он нам понадобиться. А теперь, что вы знаете о кодовых фразах?  
  
~

 **vi.**  
  
_Полевой отчет: 01/04/2014  
Оперативник: КПТ С. Роджерс  
[ СЕКРЕТНО ]_  
  
Темной и ветреной ночью Стив встречает Зимнего Солдата с одной только надеждой.  
  
Вот как все происходит: внизу, в пентхаусе Башни Старка проходит вечеринка, настолько пафосная, что Зимний Солдат не пропустил бы ее даже если бы хотел. Вот почему Стив опять в этом ужасном смокинге, чувствуя себя неловко и все еще немного неуютно. Он хоть прямо сейчас готов сменить этот невероятно дорогой выпендрежный костюм на форму. Так что, вечеринка. Едва ЩИТ узнал, кто Зимний Солдат, ну или кем он был, они смогли настроить все здание так, чтобы оно посылало сигнал, как только приблизится человек с биометрическими данными Баки Барнса. Тактические команды расположены на каждом втором этаже.  
  
Зимний Солдат выбирает крышу. Когда раздается сигнал, Фьюри кивает Стиву и напоминает ему о плане.  
Так что Стив выходит на крышу и встречает Зимнего Солдата без оружия. Он знает, что Мстители рядом, так же, как агенты ЩИТа, но не знает, где именно; было решено, что чем меньше Стив в курсе тех частей плана, что не включают его, тем лучше. Это было неприятно, но он знает, что так правильно.  
  
Вся крыша под наблюдением, каждое слово и каждый жест записываются, чтобы быть проанализированы позже. Об этом думает Стив, когда Зимний Солдат выпрямляется, поправляет костюм, галстук и идет навстречу. Кажется, он хочет протянуть к нему руки, но вместо этого сжимает их в кулаки. Команда смотрит на них, и Директор Фьюри тоже, и Стив должен спасти Баки, прямо сейчас.  
  
Зимний Солдат не тянется за пистолетом. Стив видит истощение на его лице. Его глаза холодные, но не бесчувственные.  
  
\- Что такое? – спрашивает Стив. – Что не так?  
  
Зимний Солдат пожимает левым плечом.   
  
\- Я не смог завершить задание вовремя. Был дан приказ. Мои хозяева думают, что я скомпрометирован.  
  
Значит, его приказали убить. Стив чувствует, как начинает биться быстрее сердце.   
  
\- Это так? Ты скомпрометирован?  
  
Зимний Солдат следит за ними, уверенно и тихо, и до боли знакомо.  
  
\- Я не знаю, - говорит он, и, может, Стив хотел бы услышать не это, но ответ честный. – Я больше не буду охотиться на твоих друзей, но Департамент Икс легко не сдается. Они пошлют кого-то другого.  
  
\- Он не будет так хорош, как ты, - говорит Стив.  
  
От этих слов Зимний Солдат слабо, криво улыбается.  
  
\- Нет, не будет, - мгновение он смотрит на Стива, будто пытается решить невозможное уравнение, затем опускает голову и отступает. – Хотел бы я вспомнить тебя, - признает он, тихо, будто вырывает слова из горла. – Не важно. Обещаю, больше ты меня не увидишь.  
  
Стив хватает его за руку прежде, чем думает, будто Зимний Солдат объявил, что собирается прямо сейчас спрыгнуть с крыши.   
  
\- Стой, нет. Стой. Я помогу тебе. Просто – сдайся ЩИТу, они знают, кто ты. Позволь мне помочь.  
  
\- Почему? – так много обнаженного, неверящего непонимания в одном этом слове, будто Зимний Солдат просто не понимает, почему Стив думает, что он стоит этого. Рука Стива на его плече сжимается.  
  
\- Я не потеряю тебя, - говорит он. – Не опять, не в этот раз.  
  
Зимний Солдат опускает глаза, смотрит на свои ноги как будто с намерением, но пустым, инертным. Стив привык, что его бросает из жара в холод, к его острой ухмылке и еще более острым глазам; Баки никогда не выглядел таким побежденным, таким подавленным, как и Зимний Солдат. Ему некуда идти, понимает Стив с болезненным уколом в животе. Его хозяева бросили его, и единственный, к кому он может обратиться – враг.  
  
\- Мне снится сон, - говорит Зимний Солдат, тихо в ветреном и холодном январском воздухе. – Иногда. Никогда о нем не рассказывал, ни одной живой душе. Во сне у меня есть имя, но когда я просыпаюсь, я не помню его. Там есть – канат или что-то вроде того, а под ним море огня, везде. Я никогда не перехожу по нему. – Он поднимает глаза. – Мне кажется, это было. Это было?  
  
\- Да, - говорит Стив, и ему приходится откашляться. – Да, в Австрии. 1943. Я был там с тобой и – и ты перешел.  
  
Плечи Зимнего Солдата опускаются, напряжение уходит из тела, и Стив думает, что он может потерять сознание – когда он спал в последний раз? Можно ли вообще спать после того, как с тобой поработал Департамент Икс? – но он прикрывает глаза и открывает их снова. Стив держит его за руку, за правую. Дольше он касался его только если кто-то истекал кровью.  
  
А затем Зимний Солдат спрашивает, рваным, больным голосом:  
  
\- Кто я?  
  
И вместо того, чтобы ответить, Стив обнимает его обеими руками и держится изо всех сил, своих или Баки, он не знает. Зимний Солдат позволяет ему, но не отвечает. Он просто стоит и принимает, и Стив думает на мгновенье, может он не знает, что делать, не знает, как обниматься.  
  
Стив чувствует запах дождя в его волосах. Он говорит:  
  
-  _Red blood reigns in the winter's pale._  
  
Зимний Солдат переступает с ноги на ногу, издает какой-то вопросительный звук. Стив игнорирует его и говорит снова - на этот раз по-русски - фразу, которую тренировался произносить часами, чтобы было идеально:  
  
-  _Алой крови власть над зимой студеной._  
  
И работает – Зимний Солдат падает, как заводная игрушка, просто выключается и складывается. Стойкий оловянный солдатик, и Стив думает, что тогда в этой истории ему отведена роль бумажной танцовщицы; ну и хорошо, тогда они сгорят вместе. Зимний Солдат – больше двух сотен футов веса в руках Стива, и ему приходится опуститься на одно колено, чтобы поддержать его.  
  
Меньше, чем через минуту крыша битком забита агентами Щита, Мстители медленно сокращают безопасное расстояние. У каждого пистолет, и все направлены на него и на Зимнего Солдата. Стива от этого уже тошнит.  
  
\- Не стрелять, - обрывисто приказывает он, надеясь, что голос в полной мере передает _иначе_. – Зимний Солдат нейтрализован. Повторяю, Зимний Солдат нейтрализован.  
  
~  
  
Комната стерильная, но большая и солнечная. Звуки улицы настоящие, даже не напоминают тот маскарад, который ЩИТ устроил Стиву, когда он проснулся. На окне даже есть занавеска, и она трепещет на ветру, а Таймс Сквер внизу – тихая какофония сирен, автомобильных гудков и людей.  
  
Стив закрывает за собой дверь. Баки криво улыбается.   
  
\- Как они с тобой обходятся?  
  
\- Будто я стеклянный, - говорит Баки, закатывая глаза.  
  
Учитывая все операции на мозге, Стив не может винить докторов. Он мельком оглядывает стул возле кровати – обычно на нем сидит Наташа, - и решает сесть на матрас напротив Баки. Их ноги неуклюже сплетаются, и Баки посылает ему фальшиво-хмурый взгляд. Стив пожимает плечами и устраивается поудобнее, но послушно пытается занимать меньше, чем две трети узкой больничной койки.  
  
\- Не очень неловко, - говорит Баки, склоняя голову к плечу. Стив знает, что ему понадобиться время, чтобы принять, что Зимний Солдат и Баки – теперь один человек, учитывая, что язык тела у него теперь застрял где-то посередине.  
  
\- Не знаю, - говорит он. – А что?  
  
\- Я думал, - объясняет Баки. – Вспоминал. Что-то вроде. В моей голове куча всего, и я не уверен, что правда, а что остатки промывания мозгов, так что. Расскажи кое-что.  
  
\- Если смогу.  
  
Баки сглатывает, щурится.  
  
\- Я правда тебе отсосал, приставив пистолет к голове?  
  
-Эээ, - говорит Стив, краснея.  
  
Баки смеется, коротко и задыхаясь, будто смех застал его врасплох. Он теперь смеется только так, а раньше – до и после – смеялся по-другому; это новое и принадлежащее тому, кем стал Баки, или кем становится. Стиву нравится, нравится, какой это настоящий звук.  
  
\- Можешь гордиться, - говорит Баки, пряча лицо в ладонях, - я практически уверен, что ты был мой первый где-то с 69.  
  
\- Горжусь. Очень. Очень горжусь, - да, Стив ужасен во всем этом. Он двух слов связать не может, но надеется, что сможет сказать, то, что пытается и не убиться в процессе. – Так горжусь, что хочу спросить, ты не против, если я верну должок? – и, ох, это худший подкат в истории, и поднятая бровь Баки явно говорит о том, что он про себя над ним смеется.  
  
\- В смысле, приставишь пистолет к моей голове? – спрашивает Баки, весь невинность с широко раскрытыми глазами. Если бы он не выздоравливал, Стив бы дал ему подзатыльник. Так он только ногой толкает Баки в плечо.  
  
\- Не будь мудаком, - говорит он. – Ты знаешь, о чем я.  
  
Баки издает звук, будто он серьезно размышляет над предложением, будто Стив пытается его уговорить на какое ужасно муторное занятие.   
  
\- Даже не знаю, - говорит он, наконец, и опущенные уголки губ означают, что он пытается удержать смех в себе. – Вы пытаетесь соблазнить меня с темной стороны, Капитан Роджерс?  
  
\- Думаю, я уже соблазнил вас, Сержант Барнс, - высокомерно отвечает Стив.  
  
\- Это все водка мартини, - качает головой Баки. – Когда ты отрастил себе стиль?  
  
Стив снова его толкает. Баки уходит влево и простая черная футболка чуть съезжает с плеча, обнажая цепочку. Ученые ЩИТа немного удивились, когда на захваченном в плен Зимнем Солдате обнаружились жетоны капитана Роджерса, и Стив знает, что штаб-квартира жужжит от сплетен как улей, один слух хуже другого; похоже, ситуация в отеле быстро превращается в городскую легенду.  
  
Стиву наплевать. Он сидит на узкой больничной койке Баки, и они все еще могут смеяться друг над другом, и легче легкого сесть Баки на бедра и поцеловать его. В ответ его целует не Зимний Солдат и не Баки, которого он знал, не совсем. Что-то лучше, чем совокупность всех частей.  
  
И что бы будущее ни припасло для них, Стив никогда больше не позволит Баки забыть свое имя.  
  
~

 **Четыре месяца спустя.**  
  
-…ах, но Капитан, мы так похожи, вы и я. Вы убиваете ради мира, в который вы верите, я убиваю ради мира, который я сделаю лучше. Вы думаете, что вера оправдывает ужасные акты насилия, что вы совершаете, что от вашей руки и кровопролитие праведно. Скажите мне, это умиротворяет ваш сон? Вы думаете, ваша американская мечта и правда может стереть кровь с ваших рук?  
  
Стив ждет мгновение, чтобы удостовериться, что Барон фон Стракер действительно ждет его ответа; иной раз трудно понять, когда злодеи начинают читать монологи, подвесив тебя над чаном с акулами. Когда фон Стракер выжидающе поднимает бровь,Стив пожимает плечами – насколько позволяют цепи. И, серьезно, цепи – уже перебор, так же как и все это подземелье-пыток-под-замком-в-Черногории. Стиву кажется, что он попал в бульварный роман.  
  
\- Вообще-то нет, - говорит он, - но я всего лишь солдат. Может, стоит припасти философские дебаты для того, кого это волнует.  
  
\- Фальшивая бравада, как безыскусно, - фон Стракер смеется и нажимает на большую красную кнопку на консоли. Цепи рывком опускают его на несколько дюймов. Акулы внизу начинают проявлять интерес к происходящему, всплывая время от времени, чтобы клацнуть гигантскими челюстями у ног Стива. Было бы страшно, не будь это так смешно. Стив иногда задумывается, у его сокомандников приключения настолько же невероятные, или ему просто так везет.  
  
\- Меня впечатляет ваше бесстрашие перед лицом неминуемой смерти, Капитан, - говорит фон Стракер. – Вы побеждены и беспомощны, но до последнего полны отваги. Но прежде, чем я убью вас… - и о, да, старая песня.  
  
Стив отключается от его злорадства и обращает внимание на окружение. Выбраться отсюда будет нелегко; он в два счета разорвал бы наручники, но цепи делают свою дело, как бы театрально и неэффективно они ни выглядели. Даже если его не сожрут акулы, стая ротвейлеров охраняет все выходы. Ну, это не так уж и плохо – собаки, по крайней мере, не будут в него стрелять. У него есть еще несколько часов перед тем, как начнется игра в покер – настоящая миссия, в отличие от обычной охоты на ГИДРу, но чем быстрее он освободится, тем лучше. Для начала, ему надо переодеться во что-то более приличное, чем испорченный смокинг. Остается надеяться, что ЩИТ переживет лишние расходы.  
  
Фон Стракер расписывает подробности своего злого плана – довольно стандартный захват мира, становится скучно – когда Стив видит это: вспышку на высоте, мгновенный отблеск от прицела снайперской винтовки. Он подмигивает куда-то в ту сторону.   
  
\- Мы приближаемся к моменту вашей смерти, - говорит фон Стракер, - так что скажите мне, Капитан. Каково ощущать свой проигрыш? Что мир станет на колени перед ГИДРой, несмотря на ваши попытки остановить меня? Каково умирать от рук кого-то, кто от вас не отличается?  
  
\- Не переживай, мы совсем не похожи, - говорит Стив. – И не знаю, что там насчет проигрыша. Можно сказать, что у меня наверху есть друзья.  
  
\- Действительно, - фон Стракер поправляет монокль, с интересом изучая Стива. – Боги и монстры, да, но Мстители не придут за вами. Вы должны знать это, капитан. Я бы никогда не справился с вашей командой, но в одиночку – вы немногого стоите. Может, будь у вас партнер...  
  
\- О, но у меня он есть, - Стив ждет, когда до него дойдет, когда маленькая морщинка проляжет между бровей фон Стракера. И вот он - первый проблеск сомнения. Стив начинает улыбаться. – Ты разве не слышал? Капитан Америка работает не один.  
  
Прежде, чем фон Стракер успевает отреагировать, раздается стихий свист, и он падает на пол с торчащим из шеи дротиком с транквилизатором. За ним следуют собаки, и Баки спускается на веревке. После этого все проходит быстро: он закрывает чан с акулами, освобождает Стива от идиотских цепей, отключает консоль зла, которая должна запустить около пятнадцати оставшихся с сороковых ракет по стратегическим пунктам в Европе и Среднем Востоке. Ну, теперь уже не важно. После этого остается только сообщить ЩИТу о внезапном арсенале; после разоружения его наверняка отправят в какой-нибудь музей.  
  
\- Почему так долго? – спрашивает Стив, отряхиваясь. – Я думал, он заговорит меня до смерти.  
Баки показывает ему средний палец и приподнимает брови, оглядывая растрепанный облик Стива.  
  
\- Ты ужасно выглядишь, Роджерс. Весь смысл того, что тебя не сожрали акулы – в том, что ты не выглядишь, будто тебя сожрали акулы.   
  
\- Я мужественно растрепан, и тебе это нравится, - говорит ему Стив.  
  
Когда он хочет, Баки может быть очень быстрым. Сейчас он притягивает Стива за галстук, и они целуются, прямо в центре злодейского подземного убежища; Стиву стоило бы побеспокоиться, что это серьезно, очень серьезно нарушает протокол, но он не может – не когда Баки так близко. Нечестно, что его мозги уже настроились так, чтобы он переворачивался и дрыгал лапками при виде Баки в смокинге. Впрочем, эта несправедливость его тоже не волнует.  
  
\- Дурак, - говорит Баки, прижимаясь улыбкой к уголку губ Стива. – И зачем только я тебя вожу в приличные места.  
  
\- Это ты называешь приличным местом? Давай убираться отсюда, я тебе покажу приличное место.  
  
Посмеиваясь, Баки отталкивает Стива.  
  
\- Ловлю на слове. Ты не представляешь, какую машину мне дал Фьюри для этой операции, - если учитывать предыдущий опыт, она наверняка итальянская, гладкая, очень быстрая, и с Баки за рулем? Просто невероятная. Они улыбаются друг другу на мгновение, молодые и бесшабашные, и ни то и ни другое, пока откуда-то слева не раздается полузадушенный стон.  
  
Баки вздыхает. Без лишних слов он подходит к фон Стракеру и пинком переворачивает его на спину.  
  
\- Кто… кто ты..? – выдавливает фон Стракер, пытаясь оставаться в сознании.  
  
Баки ухмыляется.  
  
\- Просто солдат. Зимний Солдат.


End file.
